Homecoming
by Dan0919kuso
Summary: Dan Kuso, return with Drago, to help their team the Battle Brawler return to the No. 1. Still, he still had to go through his own daily life as Dan while being the Legendary Great Dan Kuso of Bakugan. Yet, what can go wrong? Contain Bakugan battle, shipping of DanxRuno, ShunxAlice and list goes on. Rated T due to Violance.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! I'm here with a new story...again. Sorry, but recently, when I try to think out a skrip for my Amourshipping stories my mind seems to flew to the imagine Ash from the new SM anime *yikes* am I pretty dinosaur will die too after seeing his face.

Anyway, some of my friends borrow me their 'Bakugan Battle Brawler' Dvd and I rewatch again. And come to think again, I didn't really like the ending of the 4th season and that's the reason I left Bakugan. But now, this retired Pryus Bakugan Brawler of the Pokemon world return to my old home. Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Bakugan.

* * *

 **Battle 1: Homecoming**

''Bakugan brawl!' Said a boy as he threw out a sphere to a field.

Welcome back, to the world of a game call, Bakugan. Now, we're being at the Bakugan city, a place where a tale started...

Half a year ago, a brave and kind boy who call Dan Kuso with his friends known as the Battle Brawler defeat the evil mechtogan, the Mechtavius Destroyer. Peace have come to Bakugan city once again. But during the party to clebrate thier victory, Dan and Drago left for a new adventure, while entrust and leave the Battle Brawler in the good care to his friends.

Since then, Shun Kazami take on Dan's duty as leader again and lead the Battle Brawler to maintain no. 1. Now, a new tournament that decide the strongest team of Bakugan is coming close, a tournamet that decide the Battle Brawler future. However, now they are facing new challange now as old friends from the past and now had departure with them.

Now, inside the Battle Brawler HQ...

"What should we do now?" said a blunette with two pigtail hairstyle girl.

...

''I can win this, don't you all worry.'' said a raven hair boy with a cold tone.

''It's easy say than done, Shun! The only person that can battle is you, yet, this is a duo tournament.'' said a silver hair girl.

''Then...did you have any, I mean any idea to get at least 1 more brawler to join us, Miss I'm the best Reporter?'' Said the boy again. Hearing these, the silver hair girl angrily stand up and try to punch the boy but stopped by the blunette girl and a brown-like yellowish long hair girl.

''If Marucho still with us, we might not having this problem...'' Said the long hair girl, which her word made everyone fall in silence.

Yes, The Battle Brawler once, being the strongest team (eventhrough they are still) now most of their members had separated. Well, first is Dan then Mira, who had to return to Vestal due to Keith's request and worried. Next is Gunz, who decided to travel and train in New Vestroia and become a gurdian of it.

Then Ace and Baron, who also decide to left Brawling and become Vestroia gurdian. Later, it's Ren who had decided to left Battle Brawler forever due to his duty to maintain peace of Gundalian and Neathia. Jake had been selected as a Pro player of Football and leave Brawling And finally, Marucho, who had to return to Wardington due to his parent's request.

Now, only Shun, Runo, Julie and Alice left. And for the record, the three girls had give up Brawling due to their Bakugan worried of their safety. Only Shun, the one to left to fight for the honor for Battle Brawler.

''Runo, did you able to contact him?'' Alice asked.

''Nope...not even a bit.'' Said Runo, sighed and take a sip of her tea.

''WHAT KIND OF GIRLFRIEND ARE YOU THAT UNABLE TO CONTACT HER OWN BOYFRIEND!?'' Julie yelled in anger. ''Oh! Sorry for not able to! i'M HIS GIRLFRIEND! NOT HIS MOM!'' Siad Runo as she start yelling at Julie.

Runo and Julie started to quarrel while Alice tried to stop them. Shun shouted in annoyed tone, ''Enough! Fighting won't solve our problem, beside I got some news that Dan and Drago were spotted around Wardington. So, how about we wait until he come back and discuss this?''. Shun then turn around and walk away, leaving the girls alone.

''I want to take a walk...'' Said Runo as she leave her seat with Alice and Julie's agree.

Runo walk around the beach, all alone without a sight of human. She sit on the beach and enjoy the scene of Sunset. The enviroment is filled with the sound of ocean, with car moving and adults with children playing with Bakugan talking. It's a harmony and happy now Runo thought.

She enjoy seeing the effort that Dan and the Brawlers made to Bakugan city, not only it's peaceful and harmony, it's a joyful place that truly show the balance and happiness Human and Bakugan living together. Runo smile as she remember one thing Dan told her before, way before Bakugan return to world again.

*Flashback*

Six years ago...

 _Dan and Runo are sitting together at the park at Wardington, they are talking about Bakugan of course._

 _''Even through Drago and the others had to left, but I believe in the future, Bakugan and us Human with live happily together!'' Said Dan._

 _''Well...this come from a guy who admit himself as doofus to me and once said he will never be with me, not even a chance. How the hell what you said is true?'' Said Runo with a 'I don't believe you' look._

 _''Hehe...just wait! One day!''_

 _''Yay...and I'll marry George Lucus.''_

 _''Just believe it, I'll make it come true!''_

 _*_ Flashback ended*

 _I'll make it come true_

''Well...you really did it doofus...You had created a world for Human and Bakugan-No, far beyond other Planets and dimension.'' As she took out her phone to look at all the pictures Dan sent to her, all of them are the memories of Battle Brawler victory to restore and gain peace.

Ring!

Runo answer her phone, ''Hello?''

A familiar voice call, ''Hey Ru! Miss me?''

''*Surprised* Dan!? Is that you? Where are you now? And how are you?'' Said Runo in excitement.

''*Sighed* Take it easy will ya Ru? Geez, if this how you react, then I can't imagine how you'll be if we married.''

''*Sweat drop* S-sorry...but where are you?''

''Hmm...let's play a game first! You're at the beach now, right? Turn left and walk 4 steps ahead.'' Said Dan as Runo follow his order. ''Now turn to the ocean and shout, ''Dan Kuso, you're my only love!''.''

Runo blushed, ''W-what?!''

''Do it~or I'll dissapear again~''

Hearing these, Runo blushed madly, she then took a long breath. The open her mouth and shout what Dan want her to. She then embarrassed and return to her phone, ''Good girl! Now, how about you shout, ''I'm a Tomboy and I'm as heavy as a rock''?''

Runo hold her knuckle, she can't hold her anger. She can't believe her beloved boyfriend is a big naughty jerk, then again, this is that same old Dan Kuso who always argue with her. Runo talk, in a anger tone, ''Dan Kuso! If you darn to play or toy with me, you better be careful that I'll knock right in the head!''

''*Laughing* Haha~This is Runo after all.''

''Huh?'' Said Runo in puzzled.

''Don't you ever notice that how I know you can see or walk near to the ocean?''

Runo then rethink again, yes, how Dan able to know she is near the ocean and how he can be confident that where she is? It took Runo five minutes to figure out. ''Dan! Are-''

''Now turn around...''

Runo turn around, to see a boy, wearing a black T-shirt and a black jean with his belt equip with some box and holder, the boy have a brown, messy yet little spikey hair, he also have a beautiful brown chocolate eyes and a very handsome yet playful face.

Runo was shocked, she didn't know what to do but somehow, the boy walk toward to her and cup her face with his big yet muscular hand.

''Nice to see you again Ru...''

Runo don't how to react yet she uncontrollable embrace the boy and cry, ''Welcome back Doofus!''

''Geez...you know, crying didn't suit Tomboy well, especially you, my little beautiful Tomboy.'' As Dan rub her tears off. Runo make a face and punch Dan's arm repeatly, ''That's because you left me without any advance information and left me alone again.''

''Geez...since when you're a Tsudere that act cold outside yet so mushy inside.''

''Ohh~Are you so eager to have some taste of my knuckle sandwiches?'' Said Runo in anger as she hold her knuckle in front Dan's face.

''Now that's my Runo Misaki.'' Said Dan, making Runo blushing.

Runo then give Dan another embrace. Runo place her hand to Dan's back while the other hand lean against his neck. Dan hold Runo tight and close to him like they don't want to be apart again. The couple hug each other for a long long time until-

''Are you guys enough with all these mushy moment.'' Said Drago, who had been witnessing everything in side Dan's pocket.

The couple blushed and stop hugging each other. They decide to return to the Battle Brawler HQ. Along the way, They both holding each other's hand tightly and Dan got a bit 'kissy', which Drago describe as 'Yucky'.

Meanwhile, Julie and Alice still discussing about the tournament even through Shun said not to until Dan return. They seem to be giving many ideas but most of them had been cross by them. They both sighed in disappointment. They then saw Runo return to the room.

''Runo, how is your walk?'' Alice asked.

But Runo didn't answer and smiling walk pass them, leaving them have a question mark appear on their head.

''Well...wasn't that great to see you guys again?'' a male voice, talking to them.

They both turn around to find that Dan standing at the corner.

''Danny?!'' Said Julie as she drop her tea while Alice speechless.

''Hey Jules! Alice!' Said Dan.

The girls don't how to react but Julie run to give her friend/ friend's boyfriend/ leader a hug and shout, ''Welcome back Danny!''

''We miss you'' Said Alice.

Dan then saw Shun, coolly leaning the wall as usual, give him a smile which Dan know it's meant 'Welcome back, Jerk face'.

''Well...It's good to be back home...'' Said Dan as he felt happy to return here.

* * *

Well...that 's it! Pretty lame right? Still, i want to see what you guys think in the reviews or tell me what bakugan you like or what you want to know but no negative, heartless or mean or anything that negative.

See you all, next time! :)


	2. Chapter 2

Brawler A: So, you want to have bakugan battle with me?

Me: Yes! Let's do- Oh, hey guys! Welcome back for chapter 2, Now I kinda busy so go read this chapter while I settle a score!

Disclaimer: I don't own any thing!

* * *

 **Battle 2: Old Dan, New Allies**

It had been weeks since Dan returned. Told by his friends about the tournament, Dan and Drago got high up and ready to beat every opponent they will find in the tournament. But now, Dan enjoy his weekend after the whole week training.

He is playing his Baku-station 4X system peaceful which actually caused noise to the room next door. But who is so bad luck?

''...'' Shun tried to cover his whole head with his blanket and flip while trying to sleep under this noisy condition.

Boom!

Shun then jump up in surprise and annoyed, ''If there is something good about he ditch us for his own adventure...that is the world is saved from this dumb and troublemaker Oni!''. He tried to fall asleep again but the noise is getting louder. ''Give me a Goddamn break Dan!''

*Note: Oni means Yokai or devil, orges or trolls

Dan press his controller harder and faster, ''Come on Daniel! It just 2000 point to break your old high score!'' Said Drago in panicking.

''Almost...there!''. Suddenly, a hand unplugged his video game system. ''What!?'' Said Dan and Drago, turn around to see Runo, standing near the Tv with her hands foiled. ''What are you doing Ru?''

''You know, I had call you for breakfast at least for an hour, yet...''

''I was trying to break my high score!'' Dan shouted. ''Is that way more important than having breakfast?'' Runo shouted back to Dan.

Blah Bleh Blah Bleh!

Shun had reach his limit, as if Dan wasn't noisy enough Runo made it double worst, on top his lung Shun shouted, ''Are you two married couple done argue!? If you two finished then shut up! Like I want to heard you two shouting...''

But, boy...was he ever wrong?

* * *

Shun speechlessly looking at his front. He regret what he said just then and rather to heard them fight than what is X10000k worst that happen right in front of him.: Watching Dan feed Runo and acting mushy.

''Come on Runo! I know you want me to feed you!'' Said Dan take a spoon of Pancake to feed Runo. ''In your dream! No~stop tickl- Haha~'' Said Runo as Dan tickle her to force her to open her mouth.

'Could my day get any worst?' Thought Shun as there are some black lines on his face and sweat drop. Then, Alice and Julie, enter to the dining room to join them.

''Morning amigo! How are you gu-'' Said Julie as she shocked to see Dan tickle Runo. ''Julie! Good timing! Take some picture of our Madame 'I'm a Tomboy' getting tickle by me!'' Said Dan. Julie return Dan with a sign of victory, ''Sure! Hold her on that position. I go get my camera.''

''What!? No Jul- Haha~ Cut it Dan! I don't want to g- Haha~'' as Runo being by Dan as he tickle Runo harder again. Julie returned and take many shots of Runo laugh out of Dan's tickle. Shun mentally facepalm himself after seeing these. ''Could this be any worst?''

Alice giggle and answer, ''But I guess this is what we Battle Brawler used to be, wasn't it?''. Shun then coolly answer, ''Don't tell me you want to join those circus freakshow?'' but Alice only giggle.

''DAN KUSO! I'LL GET YOU LATER! AND YOU BETT- HAHA~'' Said Runo as she failed to complete her words due to Dan's tickle.

''It's a payback for my video game high score Ru!''

Even through he didn't really enjoy this situation. Shun can't help himself but smile after looking all these, because it just like a total reflex of the past. A dangerous, yet precious memory the Battle Brawler always treasure.

Sometime, maybe it's good to have everything being normal Shun thought. But then, one thought slip into Shun's mind. A thought that himself also want to avoid.

* * *

Dan and Runo are going out shopping for diner, which was Julie's idea. The couple hold their hand while holding their bags of foods and headback to the HQ.

''It's a good day for sure!'' Said Runo looking up at the sky while holding Dan's hand. ''Hmm... look nice.'' Said Dan through his mask.

''By the way, why are you wearing mask?''

''My. Fan. Girls, Ru!'' Said Dan in a worried tone.

''You had been here for weeks, and now they noticed your return? Beside, you have me, how can they not afraid or give up?''. Dan answer, ''You won't understand, they're Beast! Like how you eat whenever I bought you a Tiramisu.''

Runo got a bit angry, she backhanded Dan and pinch him out of his life. ''Oww!''

''I not eat greedy like you! If you darn to talk nonsense, I'll break your arm!'' Said Runo in half-shout. She then noticed the spot she pinched have turn purple. ''Sorry! Is that hurt?''

...

Dan look at Runo, who is checking and make sure his arm already. Dan was kinda surprised but also can't help to smile at Runo. To him, there three personalities inside Runo, one, the Tomboy personality. Two, the mushy and girly personality. Yet, the third, her kindhearted yet will bravely show herself personality. Out of the three, he like her kindhearted one with one reason: That is the real Runo inside.

Sure, it's not too rare to see Runo kind to people but to Dan, it show that Runo really did care about him, and everyone while also not wanting to cover herself under a mask or fake personality but think again maybe it's good too to consider his own safety first since...she won't really hid her anger.

Dan sweat drop after thinking all these, still he is happy that their relationship of 6 years never changed a bit. ''Why are you look sweaty and smirk like that?'' Said Runo. But, Dan just smirk and said 'nothing' as they continue their way to the HQ.

While the girls preparing the dinner. Dan decided to go to the arena to pratice with Drago. When he arrived, he saw a figure, doing some training too.

''Shun?''

Shun turn around to see Dan. It didn't took them long to said something. ''Oh..Dan.''

''What are you doing? Training?''

''Of course, we will battle a lot of Pro's in that tournament. Are you thinking I would not ever get prepared?''

Somehow, they both able to link to each other and said, ''How about a battle?''. They both then head to each side of the arena and activate the arena.

 **Bakugan Arena activated! Core system start up, Please set your Gate Card!**

''Gate card! Set!'' Said Dan and Shun as their throw their gate card to the Arena.

''Bakugan, Brawl!'' Said them both as they launch out their Bakugan.

''Baku SkyRaider Jump! Go, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid!'' as Drago turn into his real size and land on the arena.

''Baku SkyRaider Jump! Go! Ventus Tri-Dragon!'' as a green in color Dragon with three claws on both of his arm land on the arena.

Drago 1200G/ Tri-Dragon 1350G

''Tri-Dragon?'' Said Dan. ''My new partner, hope you ready Dan, because I'm going to beat you!''

''He strong for sure.'' Said Drago. ''Yeah, so do us! Let's go buddy!'' Said Dan as Drago nodded.

''Let's beat them Tri-Dragon.'' Said Shun. ''Yes, Shun!''

''Ability Card activate!'' Shouted both Shun and Dan.

* * *

And that's end this chapter, I know I suck but I really enjoy writing all these. Again pls give your thought on review as long as it doesn't impact or hurt people. Ahem...me. I want to see what you guys think of! Any way, see ya next time! :)


	3. Chapter 3

*Yawn* hey guys...Before we start, I want make 4 things clear. 1, The Character's nowhere, for the characters of this story and who will appear for a short cameo or being mention or will never appear again later:

-Dan, Shun, Runo, Julie and Alice: Bakugan city (*For now* for Runo)

-Marucho: Wardington (Cameo)

-Mira: Vestal (Cameo)

-Keith/Spectra: Vestal (Cameo)

-Ace and Baron: New vestroia (Being mention) (Cameo for Ace too)

-Gus: Vestal (Never)

-Jake: Bayview (Cameo)

-Ren: Neathia (Never)

-Fabia: Neathia (Being meantion)

-Gunz: New Vestroia (Never)

2, most of the ability cards and Gate cards are made up by me. 3, There be a lot of my own make Bakugan appear but the old heroes Bakugan will be mention or appear. 4, Yes to all ShunxAlice shipper, next chapter can be say as the shipping moment, mostly.

Now, let's go!

* * *

 **Bakugan Arena activated! Core system start up, Please set your Gate Card!**

''Gate card! Set!'' Said Dan and Shun as their throw their gate card to the Arena.

''Bakugan, Brawl!'' Said them both as they launch out their Bakugan.

''Baku SkyRaider Jump! Go, Pryus Fusion Dragonoid!'' as Drago turn into his real size and land on the arena.

''Baku SkyRaider Jump! Go! Ventus Tri-Dragon!'' as a green in color Dragon with three claws on both of his arm land on the arena.

Drago 1200G/ Tri-Dragon 1350G

''Tri-Dragon?'' Said Dan. ''My new partner, hope you ready Dan, because I'm going to beat you!''

''He strong for sure.'' Said Drago. ''Yeah, so do us! Let's go buddy!'' Said Dan as Drago nodded.

''Let's beat them Tri-Dragon.'' Said Shun. ''Yes, Shun!''

''Ability Card activate!'' Shouted both Shun and Dan.

 **Battle 3: Overloaded**

''Ability Card activate!'' Shouted both Shun and Dan.

''Astral Flame!'' Said Dan.

''Vortex Strike!'' Said Shun.

Drago body covered with flame while Tri-Dragon coveredwith wind. The two Bakugan dashed and clashed with each other, with their arm holding each other's to push each other down.

Drago 1500G/ Tri-Dragon 1550G

''No, you don't! I activate Double Ability and Fusion Ability! Pyro Shooter! Core Absorber!''

Drago 1800G/ Tri-Dragon 1050G

''Think again! Ability Card activate! Gust of Dust!'' Shun shouted.

Drago 1750G/ Tri-Dragon 2100G

''Oh, in your dream Shun! Fusion Ab-What?! Why didn't my Ability activate?'' Said Dan as Shun grin and answer, ''With my Gust of Dust, all non Ventus Bakugan can't activate their ability and -50G each of their turn.''

Drago and Tri-Dragon clashed again, but this time Drago was overpowered by Tri-Dragon and fell down to the ground really hard.

Drago 1700G/ Tri-Dragon 2100G

''D-dan...'' Drago cried.

''Ok, Drago! Ability Card activate! Infinite Potential!'' Dan shouted. Drago's centrel core, suddenly lighted up and a green light spark the whole Arena.

 **Drago's attribute change to Ventus!**

''What?!'' Shocked, as he heard that Drago changed to Ventus. Dan smirked, ''With Infinite Potantial, any Dragonoid I control can change to any attributr but can only use once.''

''*Gasped*...''

Drago 3400G/ Tri-Dragon 2100G

''Time to finish this! I activate Ultimate Ability, Triple Ability and a Fusion Ability! Astral Xtreme! Astral Sabre! Northen Slash! Xtreme Flash! Ultima Sonic!''. Drago's body soon covered with red aura, both of his arm form a lightsaber-like and he dashed in lightspeed, head to Tri-Dragon.

Drago 5100g/ Tri-Dragon 1300G

''Tri-Dragon! I activate Ultimate Ability and Double Fusion Ability! Over the Storm! Destructor Tornado! Revolution Stream Burst!''. Ti-Dragon soon cover with wind, he then dashed in wind, head to Drago.

Drago 3000G/ Tri-Dragon 2700G

''Gate Card open!'' Shouted Dan. ''Flame zone!''

The field then change into a land of blazing flame and lava cover the whole ground.

Drago 4000G/ Tri-Dragon 2500G

''Gate Card open!'' Shun shouted. ''Swift Wind of fairy!''

A Tornado, cover Tri-Dragon, making his scarf to turn into a pair of wings.

Drago 4000G/ Tri-Dragon 6000G

''6000G?!'' Said Dan.

''You're finish!''

''Think again Shun! Triple Ability, Double Fusion Ability and Triple Ultimate Ability activate!'' Dan Shouted. ''Exceed Dragon! Ultimate Prisma! Galaxian Deity Burst!''

Drago's wings burst out of flame and soon, it turn into a pair of Fire wings. Drago fired out a big and blazing Fireball out of his mouth and shot at Tri-Dragon, Tri-Drgaon tried to dodge but failed and fall to the ground.

Drago 5050G/ Tri-Dragon 5300G

''Ability Card activate! Heart of the Pure Flame!'' Dan shouted.

''No you don't! Ability Card activate! Feather Dancer!'' Shun shouted.

Drago 10100G/ Tri-Dragon 7950G

''Battle Gear boost! Vextor!'' Said Shun as he throw his Battle Gear and a pair of cyber wings appear, ''Battle Gear Ability activate! Sonic strike!''

Drago 10050G/ Tri-Dragon 8470G

''Ability Card activate! Inferno Wall!''

Drago then surround by a circle of flame. Tri-Dragon attack but his got reflex back to himself.

Drago 10200G/ Tri-Dragon 8470G

The battle go on really tends. Both brawler won't even let each other have a chance to strike. Drago, Tri-Dragon and Dan, Shun had used up all their energy yet non of them give up.

Drago 30000G/ Tri-Dragon 30000G

''I'm not done yet...''

''Either...''

They both shouted, ''Ability act-''

The system of arena start to beeping, cut off their battle. **Warning! Warning! High level battle power overloaded! Arena power forced to restart!** The whole arena soon shut down, making Drago and Tri-Dragon to return to their sphere form. Tired, the two brawlers lay down on the arena, bro fist each other.

''Geez...we had over done it...But it's kinda fun wasn't it?'' Said Dan which Shun smiled as reply 'yes'. Shun then have the thought he had since this morning, he asked Dan, ''Dan...''

''Yes?''

''What do you think we Battle Brawler will head to in the future?''

''Huh?'' Said Dan in confused.

''I mean, we had grown up, soon we all might get married, moved, getting real job or those stuff... Will us Battle Brawler able to be the same?''

...

''If that happen...*Giggles* I think me and Drago will run away and forgot you all!'' Said Dan in joking tone.

''Seriously?''

''Cost not! Who you take me as? I might leave you guys but you all are my family! Correction, second family. All these years, it had been my greatest thing I ever wanted and you aspect me and All of us forgot and leave Battle Brawler?! Even if the guys left, they all, are still remain in us, our heart.''

Shun is speechless, Dan is right, true, friend might leave one day but they are our second family. Even if they departed from us, they will still remain in our heart. Shun smiled, ''Can't believe a Pea-brain like you can say such word...how shocking.'' Shun teased.

''HEY!'' said Dan while Shun still smile.

''Friend will remain in our heart...'' Said Shun as he know, now or never, there are something he must do.

* * *

The next morning, Dan is sleeping messy, like always. Suddenly, he heard a sound open his room carbinet, his first thought point to Runo.

''Ru...are you can't get enough of hugging me? Hehe...''

''Think again, Pervy Pea-brain.'' said a male voice.

''Huh?!''. Dan wake up and open his eyes to see his best friend, Shun, flipping through his clothes. ''What are you doing around here Shun? *Cover his body with blanket* Don't tell me... you're a...'' Said Dan while sweat drop.

''*Sweat drop* I don't think I need or wanted to know what you just meant...Anyway, I want to borrow your clothes.''

''Why?''

''I going to a date.''

Dan can't believe his ears, he pull his ears, slap himself hardly hoping he was dreaming. But no, he know he heard it clear that Shun, Shun Kazami, the lone wofe since 12 or 13 years old, the guy who, never show sign of interest towards girl, told him he is going to a date, ''Can you said it again? I can't get it.'' As Dan hope he was wrong for real.

''Fine! I. Shun Kazami. Is. Going. To. A. DATE!''

Dan can't believe it was true, he can't react but to:

WWWHHHHAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTT!? SHUN! YOU'RE JOKING RIGHT?

Waking the whole Bakugan city up.

* * *

That's it! I know it full of dialogs but at least i ABLE TO WRITE IT AFTER 20 TIMES OF REWRITE! Any way, Next chapter is about Dan and girls are spying Shun. Hope you enjoy! See ya!:)


	4. Chapter 4

*Yawn* Hey guys! Good to see ya again. I was kinda tired right now so without talking more, let's get this started! #I write this during the whole midnight. This chapter contain lot of ShunxAlice and some DanxRuno moments

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of Bakugan

* * *

 **Battle 4: Expected the Unexpected**

The brawlers are having their breakfast, only only thing different than yesterday, they all are in silence. Why? Shun take a piece of toast and bite it while Alice take a sip of her juice. Dan and Runo are eating quietly much to anyone's surprised while Julie is putting make-up as she told everyone that she got a big day today. The Bakugan (Only Drago and Tri-Dragon) are sitting or standing on the table talking to each other.

It won't be a surprise that they're quiet if there something not normal than usual. While Shun try to finish his toast, Dan, Runo and Julie look at each other with their eyes moving only.

''So...Shun. I heard that Dan said you're going to a date today, is that real?'' Said Julie in a curious tone but Shun never answer her.

''Come on Jul, he is a human too even if he has a cold yet non-emotion personality.'' Said Runo, yet, didn't make Shun feel talking too.

''By the way girls, did I told you why Shun cut his old ponytail after our original Bakugan encounter?'' Said Dan, as he tried to annoy Shun and force him to say 'What do you want?' or 'Shut up!', ''He told me that because his tail got struck on a tree and so...*Look at Shun*'' but Shun didn't even bother to argue back.

Then, the three had their mind talk to each other, 'Guys! It's not even have a effect on him!' Said Julie. 'Relax Jul, I have a great idea to know who his date is!' Said Dan, 'Said a guy that always thinking perevert things out of any girl.' Said Runo, 'I not! Ok! Heres our plan...'.

...

Shun standing at the front entrance of the Baku-Carni-Land. Not too far near a corner, three heads are spying on him, they are not others than Dan, Runo and Julie.

''So who is that lucky girl?'' Said Julie.

''Whoever she is, she got to be have a mental problem for dating Shun for sure.'' Said Dan.

''Shun not kinda bad actually. Beside, he did beat you on the list of 'Girls most wanted date' website.'' Said Runo holding her phone and teasing her boyfriend.

''Let me see!'' Said Dan, take away Runo's phone. ''What the Fox!? I got ranked 12nd because I'm hyperactive and no good of all, only ranked this high because I have a cute and handsome face and a savior of world while Shun got ranked 1st because he is so perfect!? Who wrote this!?'' Shouted Dan.

''Shh...be quiet!'' Said Julie to the lovey dovey couple behind her.

Suddenly, they saw someone walking toward Shun, with a white silky dress with flower patterns and a big straw hat. The three spies jaw drop and surprised, because the girl is non other tahn-

''Alice?!'' Said the three in shock.

Then again, wasn't a big surprise too since Shun and Alice are actually closer to each other. Yet, the first Shun call after saved the Bakugan city is Alice to let her know he is fine. Then again, now that they think again, it's seems weird now why Shun angry at Alice than tried to presuade her when her identity as Masquerade is being known by the brawlers.

''Ok, who gonna tell me what kind of mumbo jumbo is happening?'' Said Dan.

* * *

Shun's POV

I can believe she really came. Then again, she is the nicest person in the world that I know beside my mother. I walk up and greet the girl that stolen my heart since long time ago.

''Hey, good to see you came!'' Said I in coolly way (Trying to hid my crush actually).

''Sorry that I late!'' Said Alice.

''Nothing. I just arrived not too long ago either.'' Said me.

We then head inside to the carnival and enjoy ourselves. We even ride the 'Twister Dragon Coaster' and I had even win a giant teddy bear for her in a shooting darts game.

'Here you miss, you're lucky you know? To have a great boyfriend like him.'' Said the stallkeeper handing Alice the bear.

We both actually blushed, trying to tell him we're not in a relationship, but again, who will believe it. Marucho used to tease me too even he saw me talking while looking at our old picture. But thank heaven it's Marucho, if it is that Mushy Doofus density Dan, he will never let heard the end of it. I don't need another tease from him again, after my ponytail incident and his test with Apollonir of me wearing a happy clown suit! Yet...

Note: Meanwhile, Dan sneeze.

After having some foods, we walk around and found a photo booth. Runo used to tell me that if you want to confess or talk to a girl, a little privacy for romance in the photo booth is not that bad (That's how and where Dan confessed his density feeling to the girl he always argue). Then again, it's come from the female ver of Daniel Kuso., what can I believe.

Note: Dan and Runo sneeze

''How about we take some photo in the Photo booth.'' Said Alice, much to my surprise.

''But wasn't that for 'Couple' only?''

''Mostly, even through Dan and Runo mostly go into one of those, it still fun to have photo with friend too.''

''Ok, you win...' Said me, sighed in defeat and smiled.

We went inside, put in the money and start to have our picture. In the first frame, you can see Alice trying make a jealous face while I was looking at her. The second is she look at me while I turn away blushing. The third is she look away while I look at her. The fourth is both of us looking at each other, blushing. The last fifth frame is my palm cover the whole camera and DON'T YOU DARN ASK ANYWAY!

We both then walk out there, blushing and I took the photo and put it in my pocket. We then walk and walk around until I felt raindrops. Long story short, we had to go back because the fair closed due to rain. Yet, Awkwardness still filled between us. Somehow, I got the feeling someone is watching us but all I can see is a bunch of trees.

Note: Dan and the girls hid behind the trees.

Somehow, Alice and I sat down at a bus stand and trying to look away. It wasn't too long until I broke the silence between us, ''So...Why did you do that?'' Said me while blushing.

''Huh? Oh...If it's weird...that I...*Blushing* I kiss a boy?'' Said Alice.

''No, it just...weird...you know, I never show...any affection to you or any girls before...why-''

''Will you believe me if I said...I kinda...I mean, I like you?''

She, Alice Gehabich, The most actractive girl, like me? Ok, I admit that I argee of Dan I'm an absolute unemotional guy to any girls I even met, even Alice for Fox said.

''Why?''

''Well...I...''

I did a dumb move wasn't I? Great, now I know why and how Dan always ruined Runo's most wanted moment. Because if you're being with the girl you like, something just want to...let say, it trying to force you to ask or said something you shouldn't.

''I...I...'' She is blushing madly now, I know she can't pick up the right word now.

Then, I did something, which, I hope Skyress and the gang of my old Bakugan can understand. I kissed Alice, right there! Right then without any second thought. My cold, yet not soft lips, kissed her warm yet soft lips. I don't know how and how long we kissed, we eventually stop to get some breath. (Great, now I'm another mushy man...)

''Alice, listen!'' Said me to the innocent girl I forced to kiss (I mean it...), ''I don't like you...I'am in love with you!''

Before she want to ask more, I kissed her, yet, this time more pasion than last time. Somehow, both of us felt that we don't need to tell each other why and when we in love with. I don't know is that fate or god help us, the rain just suddenly stopped.

'The rain stopped. 'We can go back without fearing to get wet now!'' Said Alice happily while holding my hand.

Without she noticed, I suddenly carry her bridal-style and head back to HQ. She even hold me tight, fearing I'll scare her for fun. Then again, we're in a relationship now. She kissed my cheek and said, ''I love you.''

I just smiled, maybe Dan is right, friend will be in our heart but I don't her to be my friend only. Now, let just keep that a secret and I don't to face Dan Kuso and Runo Misaki teasing me at any chances they got.

* * *

''Shun is more romantic than you for sure!'' Said Runo angrily towards Dan.

''Come on, what now?'' Said Dan.

''You never bridal-style carry me and yet, for our first date, you only 'praise' my goddamn stupid hat!''

''Come on Ru, are you jealous just because these?! Beside, I piggy back you to bed before.''

''Yeah...and ran my head onto the Fox sake bed!''

''*Sighed* Here we go again...'' Said Julie from behind.

''Ok! I admit my fault! But I can't bridal-style carry you because...*Giggle* Who want to carry a rock?''

Runo's eyes then turn red and next thing we know is this:

 _DAN KUSO! I PRETTY SURE YOU ARE TIRED OF LIVING OR SOMETHING!_

 _OOOUUUUUUUUCCHH!_

* * *

Haha... that's Dan for sure...I know this didn't have many ShunxAlice moment and that because I had to switch Shun's personality completely. So sorry for dissapointment. Any way, what did Runo did to Dan is a question that better left for you guys own imagination or something because my version is she got Dan smashed under the ground.

Anyway! Thanks guys! And see ya next time! :)


End file.
